Due to longstanding health disparities in multiple minority populations, there is a deep need for innovative strategies and models that change community conditions and promote health equity. The aim of this proposal is to implement the culturally and contextually-adapted Health for All model, a promising pilot-tested intervention to change community conditions to reduce cardiovascular disease (CVD) and diabetes risk factors in the Latino community in Kansas City, Missouri and Kansas City, Kansas. Using community-based participatory research methods, the project will assure that community members are equal and essential partners in developing, implementing and evaluating interventions focused on reducing health disparities. This project builds on the long-term relationship between the KU Work Group for Community Health and Development, at the University of Kansas, and the Kansas City - Chronic Disease Coalition. The community intervention will be comprised of several key components and elements, including: the creation of a clear vision and mission, logic model, and action plan adapted for the local Latino community;the assurance of intensive supports for the plan's implementation;the hiring of community mobilizers;documentation and review of activities for feedback and improvement;and shared responsibility among scientific and community partners for the project's development, implementation, and evaluation. Community-determined long-term objectives focus on related risk behaviors (e.g., increasing daily fruit and vegetable consumption, physical activity levels, cholesterol screen levels, and decreasing obesity). This will be achieved through the implementation of an action plan that puts in place new programs, policies and practices at the community and system levels that affect risk for CVD and diabetes in the Latino community and among organizations that serve Latinos. Data will be collected through ongoing documentation of all project-related activities and accomplishments facilitated by the coalition and its partners and annual surveys of self-reported behaviors among the targeted population. A panel design will be used with additional cross sectional samples for which pre-post comparisons will be conducted. The CBPR study will expand the science and practice of how communities create conditions that promote health and healthy equity.